


Restless Nights

by donutdisturblivball



Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (its late asf but take it or leave it), (sorta) - Freeform, (temporary), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Character Death, Gen, Happy Ending, Nightmares, Sad with a Happy Ending, TOMMY ANGST TRAIN AHAHAHAHA-, The Festival, Tommy Has Nightmares, btw if they die then they- y'know- actually die, lots of swearing, platonic Tubbo and Tommy (bc i crave their friendship), realistic minecraft!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball
Summary: 'No' was the only coherent thought Tommy could think as he helplessly watched his best friend on the podium, Technoblade's bow aimed straight at him.~~~Or, in which Tommy relives the night of the festival.(*in a singsong tone* my summaries are still sHiT!~)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988605
Kudos: 80





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)
> 
> i've been working on this since last night, and it took much longer than i anticipated bc i had to listen to the audio of the festival a lot to make sure i got the script right. schlatt says 'uh' way too much qwp
> 
> anyway, imma leave some trigger warnings here bc i actually do go into a bit of description here ^^
> 
> tw//mild descriptions of gore, major character death (temporary), mild violence (somewhat?)
> 
> so yes if any of those don't sit right with you, then pls click off bc i don't wanna hurt anyone qwp
> 
> enjoy! :D
> 
> ~donut <:

The festival was here. To say that Tommy was anxious was an understatement. A big one at that. He looked once more in the mirror. He was tired. He was so damn tired. There were bags under his eyes, and it seemed as though there hadn’t been one body part where there wasn’t a bandage on at some point. His once bright blonde hair was stained with dirt, and his face seemed harder. He looked older. This wasn’t the life a sixteen year old was supposed to have. No, he should’ve been worrying about what college he was going to go to, he was supposed to be worrying about whether his crush would go with him to prom. Instead, he was in a war, exiled from the home  _ he _ created, living with some sick insane version of his brother. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It felt grimey. When had he last had a shower? 

_ When had you last relaxed?  _ His mind wondered,  _ When was the last time you and Tubbo actually hung out together? _ _  
  
_

The answer was not in a really long time. He hadn’t been able to sleep peacefully for many nights, he hadn’t been able to simply laugh in many days, and the last time he and Tubbo actually had a light hearted conversation for fun? Well, that seemed like it was forever ago. Tommy wondered if it would all be the same had he ran away with his best friend like they wanted to. If maybe he wouldn’t feel so tired. Maybe he’d get to simply spend time with Tubbo, making the most of every minute. No. No, he made a promise to Wilbur. If he broke this promise, he wouldn’t be any better. 

He sighed as he slipped on his armor. It felt so heavy during the first war, and he’d needed training sessions with Tubbo and Wilbur (the former training alongside him and the latter teaching the both of them) in order to wear it properly. They used to laugh together. Would he ever get that again? He remembered when it seemed so clean, enchantments fresh on it, and how bulky it used to feel. Now, it was like a second skin. A protective layer that shielded him from so much harm. He traced over each scar. It had become a habit; he’d trace over each scratch to remember where it came from. Maybe reliving memories wasn’t the best idea, but he did it anyway. It helped, in some strange way. 

“Tommy!” Wilbur called. Tommy almost outwardly groaned. He grabbed a sword and a bow.

“I’m coming, Wilbur,” he grumbled.

~~~

“Tubbo, Tubbo,” Schlatt tutted, shaking his head as he glared at the brunet.

“Yeah?” Was the shaky reply.

“I know what you’ve been up to.”

His breath hitched. No way. No way. Schlatt couldn’t have known. This was… no. Tommy frantically traced the wood on his bow as he eyed the clay box his friend was entrapped in. Tommy cast a look to Wilbur, but the brunet was simply looking forward at the scene in front of him. He gulped as he turned his own gaze upon his friend’s situation. He was scared. Tubbo looked so scared. That wasn’t right. He didn’t deserve that. Tommy felt his hands begin to shake, and he gripped his bow. It would be okay.

“Wha- What have I been up-- What- What are you talking about?” Tubbo laughed awkwardly, his eyes darting around for an escape. 

“‘What have I been up to,’ he says,” Schlatt mocked him, laughing maniacally. Tommy grit his teeth. Shit. “‘What have I been up to.’”

“Schlatt,” Tubbo pleaded, “Schlatt, I’m-- I’m actually-”

“You’re  _ conspiring! _ ” Schlatt cut the teenager off, his laughter stopping abruptly as he turned to glare at him.

“I’m actually trapped in here, Schlatt.” 

Schlatt continued, ignoring Tubbo’s words. “With the  _ idiots _ ! With the- with the-  _ tyrants _ !”

“Wh- what are yo-”

“That we kicked out of this server. That we kicked out of this great country! Months ago!- Was it months, was it weeks?” He turned to Quackity. “I don’t know, time flies.”

Schlatt sighed, crossing his arms. “Tubbo, I don’t know, uh…” he started, “I don’t know if you know this, but  _ treason _ … isn’t exactly-- isn’t exactly a respectable thing around here.”

“I don’t-- I don’t think-”

“I know what you’ve been doing--” Tommy’s breath hitched as he watched the color drain from Tubbo’s face. No. Fuck, no. He knew. Godamnit, he knew.

“It all adds up, buddy! The fucking tunnels, your- your absence from  _ great _ events-- you- you walked off in the middle of this one!”

“Uh…” 

Tommy grimaced. He just wanted to see his best friend more. He should’ve been more careful. He bit his lip as he watched the event unfold. Wilbur made no move to help his friend.

“You walked off in the middle of this one, Tubbo,” he continued, “Don’t try and tell me you’ve done nothing wrong, because everybody knows it. I’ve seen it with my own two fucking eyes what you’ve been doing.”

Tubbo shrank under his glowering gaze. He whimpered slightly, and Tommy wanted to do nothing more than to jump down to his aid, break the goddamn blocks encasing him, and yell at him to run. He wanted to save him, but Wilbur’s strict gaze kept him in place as he crouched down on the roof. He recalled the words he’d said to Tubbo earlier.  _ “Be safe, _ ” he’d said, and he’d hugged him before letting his best friend go.  _ Please, _ he prays, his legs shaking,  _ Be safe _ .

Schlatt sighed again. “Do you know to- to  _ traitors _ , Tubbo?”

“N-no?”

Tommy heard Niki’s cry, a weak plea for Schlatt to stop. Wilbur’s face fell for a moment, and Tommy weakly hoped for him to come to his senses and gesture for Tommy to move to Tubbo’s rescue. To his disappointment, the emotion was gone just as quickly as it came, and he turned his head back towards Tubbo.

“Nothing good.”

The area was silent except for Niki’s weak cries and the murmurs of the rest of the citizens. 

“Hey, Technoblade,” Schlatt said, directing his gaze towards the pink haired male, “Can you come up here for a second?”

It wasn’t a question-- it was an order. It was an order Tommy prayed that Techno wouldn’t follow. He hadn’t ever listened before… Why would that change now?

“Technoblade, Technoblade,” Quackity called, “Come up here. Come up to the podium.”

Reluctantly, he obliged. Tommy began drumming his fingers on his bow, his legs twitching. God, no. Please, no. 

“We’ve got Tubbo in that… in that Tubbox…” Schlatt laughed. Tommy scowled, despite them not being able to see him. That was  _ his _ joke with Tubbo. He didn’t have the right to say that.

Tubbo only laughed awkwardly, sending a pleading look towards Techno. He kept his gaze void of emotion as he lightly chuckled along. 

“Mr. President,” Techno nodded towards Schlatt in acknowledgement. Tommy grimaced. He didn’t deserve that title.

“Here, you can stand here, Technoblade,” Quackity said, gesturing to two blocks of cobblestone. 

“Uh- uh-” The blade stuttered, seeking a way out of the situation. “What’s going on here?”

Tubbo gave Techno another pleading gaze as he shrank in on himself. He pushed his whole body against the wall of his cage. Tommy chewed the inside of his cheek. No.  _ Techno, no. _

“Schlatt, I-- I still can’t get out,” Tubbo said, his voice shaky.  _ God, no. _

“Tubbo, as the enemy of the state, and as perpetrator to these… awful, awful people,” Schlatt declared, “Technoblade, please, please, if you would. If you would be so kind.”

“What are you asking, Schlatt?”

“Take care of the traitor.”

Tommy shook his head rapidly.  _ No, _ he wanted to scream,  _ You can’t take him away! _

“Like, you want me to give him breakfast?” Techno asked, obviously feigning innocence. Tommy would’ve laughed in any other situation, but today, he only fidgeted anxiously. “Get him a nice coat?”

“Maybe.. Maybe show him a nice five course dinner. Y’know?”

“Uhm.. I’ll go, I’ll go take him out?” he awkwardly shrugged. “Maybe at that restaurant over there?”

Tubbo shook his head rapidly. Quackity turned to give him a sickeningly sweet smile. “You’re not hungry, Tubbo?” He asked, “You’re not hungry?”

“No, I’m not… I’m not hungry.”

“Tubbo, you’re very hungry, let's go to the restaurant,” Techno urged, trying to get the teenager out of the situation.

“Technoblade, we’re running on a tight schedule here,” Schlatt stated, glowering at him. 

“I don’t know what you want out of me, Mr. President.”

“I only call you in for special favors-- we go way back, right?”

“I- I don’t know what you mean.”

Quackity gave his superior a questioning look. “Schlatt, what are you actually talking about?”

He ignored his question as he turned to Technoblade. “I need this special favor. Take him out.”

_ No. _

“To dinner?”

“Take him out-- no, Technoblade, you’re gonna kill him.”

“What?!” Niki cried.

“O-oh, oh, now I get it,” Techno nodded, keeping his voice level as he searched for a way out.

Tommy bit his lip. He looked to Wilbur.  _ We could save him _ !

“Right now! On this  _ fucking _ stage!” Schlatt demanded, watching as everyone but Techno cowered under his gaze. “And make it hurt!”

Everyone began yelling at once, Niki crying for Technoblade to stop, Quackity in confusion, and Techno stuttering out a sentence. Tommy wanted to yell too. He wanted to tell them to leave his best friend the  _ fuck _ alone, but he stayed silent under Wilbur’s watch. He glanced at his brother again, who seemed to be ignoring everything else.  _ We could help him. _

“This is my goddamn country, are you  _ kidding _ me?!” He yelled, “My right hand man… I’d rather rule alone than with you.”

He grimaced. “You fucking… god, I can’t even look at you.”

Techno began murmuring to himself as everyone cheered around him, each of them yelling for different things.

“Schlatt, Schlatt, are you sure you wanna…” Quackity reasoned, “We have him trapped, he’s jailed. I think that’s-- I think that’s enough for breaking the constitution.”

“It’s not enough.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, gesturing to the teen, “He’s jailed!”

“Technoblade…”

“I’m-- I’m loading,” he muttered, entering the firework into his crossbow. Tommy’s eyes widened and he looked pleadingly towards Wilbur again.  _ Please, no… _

“You gonna do it?” Schlatt asked, a grin growing onto his face, as if he enjoyed the idea of watching a teenager get murdered from his hand. Tommy ran over to Wilbur, giving him a silent plea, begging him to help Tubbo. Wilbur shook his head.

Techno hit him with his pick-axe, eliciting a weak cry from the unarmed boy. “Technoblade?”

“I-- I can’t,” Tubbo stammered, casting another look of desperation at the man who was meant to kill him.

“Tubbo,” He said, giving him a pitying look-- the first emotion he’d shown throught the entire situation. “Tubbo, I’m sorry.”

Tubbo’s face drained of color and his eyes widened before he looked down, accepting his fate.  _ No,  _ Tommy wanted to shout,  _ Fuck, Techno, no! Stop it, get a hold of yourself! _

He could go down there. He could save him. He could stop Techno, he could get his best friend out of there. What was keeping him in place?

“I’ll make it as painless and as colorful as possible.”

“Techno,” he pleaded, his voice breaking. Niki cried in the background, and Tommy could only watch with wide eyes as it all took place.

“Tubbo, I’m sorry,” he replied, “I’m being subjected to mild amounts of peer pressure.”

_ No. _

He drew back the crossbow and released, Schlatt’s maniacal laughter in the background. It seemed as though everything went in slow motion as Tommy’s eyes widened, realising too late that his best friend was about to die. The firework exploded, right in the middle of Tubbo’s chest, eliciting a loud bang, and a cut off scream from the victim. The sound resonated and as soon as the dust cleared, there was the corpse of a lifeless Tubbo, blood surrounding his remains. Tommy’s eyes watered as he finally let himself be known. 

“Tubbo!”

~~~

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He clutched at his heart as he let himself calm down. He held his head in his hands, cradling it as the memories of the nightmare began to replay in his head. His eyes began to water again, and he sobbed into his arms as he curled up in a ball. Tubbo.

His head shot up, and he took in his surroundings. He was… He wasn’t in Pogtopia. He wasn’t in the Dream SMP, nor was he in Manberg. He was… he was in the forest. He laid on the dirt, and a horse and his bag were but a few meters away from him. On his right side laid Tubbo, sleeping peacefully, and very much alive. 

He let out a sigh of relief. Tubbo.. Tubbo was okay. He laid down again, shivering slightly. He scooted over a bit closer to his best friend and let his pinkie intertwine with Tubbo’s. He was there. He was real. He was alive. Tommy let out another sigh, this time of relaxation. Tubbo was okay. He would be okay, too.

Tommy allowed himself to fall back asleep, listening to the snores of his best friend as the wind blew around them. Despite it being so cold, his best friend’s presence seemed to make it better. He felt warm. It was a pretty nice thing to fall asleep with. 

His breathing evened out as he let himself fall back into the darkness of rest. They were safe. They were okay. They just had to look forward, towards the sun. As long as they had each other, it would be okay. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so yes i'm in the tubbo and tommy mood again, which means.... *drumroll* YES YOU GUESSED IT (you probably didn't, but just pretend for now ^^): NEW NOBODY ELSE CHAPTER OUT THIS WEEK!!!! 
> 
> as some of you may know, i kept it on a bit of a hold bc i wanted to know if readers wanted platonic or romantic dnf (i didn't get much input tho ngl -,w,-) and i think I'm gonna make it romantic bc now i have a bit of a direction of where the story will be taken (plus if you remember from the last chapter, george made a... deal? idk i don't wanna spoil much, but with more ✨feelings✨in it, i can add more angst. mwahahahaha >:D).
> 
> ok anyway thats all for today (or is it? 👀), so pls know that ilya very very much, and that there's always a reason to smileeeeee <3 have a lovely day/night!!!!
> 
> ~donut ^v^


End file.
